A Connor Sherlock Experience
'A Connor Sherlock Experience ' a livestream. Video Overview The stream starts with more ominous intro music and the Saturn title card. Kurt introduces what is an unusually late stream for him and shows off his Pixel 2. Finishing talking to the chat, Kurt introduces the first of the Connor Sherlock games he will be playing. The Disappearance of Eileen Kestler, A Marginalia Perlude starts with a burning house, and after walking around it Kurt goes off to explore the forest. The forest is quite ominous, and after walking for a while a poem is read about that only adds to the unsettling tone. Suddenly Kurt sees visions of the burning house filling with a demonic red light, and then it overcomes everything around Kurt, adding the game. The voice reads out that little is known of the Kestler family except from a log of visitors. Worries of a devil started to come, and Eileen Kestler reportedly laughed and said she was not worried. Kurt starts the primary game, Marginalia, set in the present day with an investigation happening around the house's site at nightfall. There are lampposts with the same ominous red light, and now a male voice picks up the Kestler family story. Eileen apparently survived two winters past the rest of her family, half who died in 1815, half in 1816. She was last seen alive in 1817. There is a long gap where Kurt spends a lot of time examining the forest before reconnecting with another glowing piece of light. The speaker saw something when he went to the empty ghost town one night, and tells of the disappearance of a boy Eric then his parents years later. The speaker was drawn by Eric deeper into the forest, where Kurt sees little red lights strung up throughout trees. The trees get more and more bizarre, and an altar with purple light is found. Eric was drawn to the story of a supposed parable, and purple light dots the forest. The red light starts to become more and more intense, and the speaker speculates about an advanced power. The music powers up as Kurt walks through a clearer area with red light in the sky, the speaker heard machinery and Eric, and his voice becomes more and more robotic. Kurt goes into a mass of red light and emerges in a demonic hells cape. He sees a person suspended in a purple cube, but the screen cracks and fades to darkness. The music continues for an inordinate amount of time, making it very awkward. Kurt goes on break and returns to try and play Marginalia again. Wanting to try and save potentially Eric from the demons, Kurt zooms through the game. The speaker went to Kestlebrook in order to try and solve what went on with the Kestler family. This time Kurt finds some ancient stone ruins and what looks like an old abandoned barn potentially used by the Kestlers that reminds him of Hellblade. Moving past a graveyard, Kurt tries to go as quickly as possible throughout the game. He does not see much different in the storyline of the game, but then gets into the alternate planet. Kurt sprints towards the purple body and can't do anything to help him and the game ends. Upset about the non-ending and eternal music, Kurt ends the stream.